The perfect storm
by Redemerald6
Summary: In a freak storm, Hiccup is killed. The loss hits the village hard, but a certain winter spirit harder. But, is Hiccups story over? Or has it only truly begun? FROSTCUP! Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

The perfect storm.

I don't own ROTG or HTTYD. Which sucks!

Chapter 1: Rise from fall. Jack's dream.

Hiccup pov

Toothless and I sat on the edge of a cliff awaiting the sun's first rays on the first day of spring. I looked at the dragon and felt a smile come as he watched the horizon expectantly. "Soon, bud." I said followed his gaze.

Normal pov

Sandman watched the two friends wait and smiled. They had been up all night for this. He heard the winds blow harder and saw Jack coming his way. He waved with a smile and called as the wind carried him away. "Keep an eye on those two! I like them." He turned to the two and called "See you later, Hiccup and Toothless!"

Hiccup pov

"See you later, Hiccup and Toothless!" called a voice. I stood and looked around. That's what I was waiting for. The farewell call of winter. "Come on, Bud!" I said happily strapping into my saddle. We shot into the sky and soared after the voice I heard.

Ever since I was little, I would chase the voice of winter on the last day of spring. Before, I could only run to the end of the cliff and call back "Don't forget to come back!" as tears would run down my face. I don't know why, but I felt that winter was like a good friend that only lasted so long.

When Toothless reached his flight limit I called as loud as I could "Don't forget to come back!" as I did a soft wind brushed my cheek. "Don't I always?" it seemed to say. I smile "Come on, Toothless, let's go home." But, just as I say this a terrible wind whips me off the saddle. "Toothless!" I cried as I hit the water. My last thought was 'I guess winter will have to come without me this year.'

302 years later.

Jack pov

I bolted up and panted. I hated the first day of spring, the day I lost Hiccup. I sat up and called the wind. I t carried me past the cliff. Toothless had once lain next to the shrine of Hiccup built. Both had been worn away by time. But, for three hundred and two years I have come back here on the first day of spring to wish Hiccup a farewell. "See you later, Hiccup. I miss you, dragon boy." Cold tears streamed down my face as I spoke and got back into the air. I didn't see as I flew away a thin boy peek out from behind a tree. "Don't forget to come back."


	2. Chapter 2

The perfect storm.

Chapter 2: Mid-flight fight.

I don't own HTTYD or ROTG. Wish I did!

Hiccup pov

I peeked out at the pale winter bringer as he flew away. I fought off the urge to follow him for the 302nd time. Every year we both found our way here on the first day of my season. I am the storm bringer. Hiccup Stormbringer, according to the moon.

I hate myself for it, but I am always to shy to go out to the winter spirit every year. But, this year, I would ignore my better judgment. I flew after him as fast as I could. When I saw him I called out, making sure he could hear me, "DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK!" but he didn't respond to me.

Tears rolled down my face and so did the lightning around me. It flashed and crashed around me, soon followed by torrents of rain. I let out a howl of sadness. Not even he could see or hear me. I curled into a ball and let the winds swirl around me and form a funnel.

Jack pov

"DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK!" I didn't torture myself by turning to look. There was no way Hiccup was alive. I kept flying trying to forget what I thought I heard. Then, lightning, thunder, and horrid rain filled the sky. I thought about Hiccup as the storm worsened. I let out an angry yell and started throwing ice everywhere.

Normal pov

The moon watched as the two unconsciously fought each other. It looked like an ice twister had formed. Both the season storm bringers too upset to see who was doing what. That is, until a blast of Jack's ice hit Hiccup and the red head fell from the sky in a deep sleep.

Jack pov

I saw something fall toward the water. It was falling fast. I blazed down and caught it in my arms. No, not it, him. I felt the breath freeze in my chest and a stab in my heart. "Hiccup?"


End file.
